


In Which Morse Has A Paternal Crisis

by guardianoffun



Series: mostly cute Morse stuff [1]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, M/M, Peter Jakes Didn't Leave Oxford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoffun/pseuds/guardianoffun
Summary: Thursday's not the only one out here adopting stray detectives, oh no, two can play at that game.





	In Which Morse Has A Paternal Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> i just want overdramatic sitcom style domesticity okay im a simple creature, enjoy morse realising he's a father now

As the door to his kitchen was flung open, Peter Jakes made no move to look up; not even when Morse threw himself through it. The speed at which the door slammed behind him rattled the frame. Peter turned a page of the paper he was leafing through.

“I think I’ve done a Thursday,” Morse cried sounding vaguely horrified. Peter hummed.

“Yes dear?” as he scanned through the articles. Behind him, the sounds of cupboards being opened quickly became background noise. He became engrossed in an article about farming in Kentucky.

“I think I’ve adopted Fancy,” Morse said by way of explanation.

“That’s nice,” Jakes muttered, brow furrowed; did people still wrangle cows like that? The clattering behind him sounded almost like Morse was cooking.

“He walked into a gunfight today, can you believe? He’s an idiot-” Morse was talking fast, matching the speed at which he was darting around the kitchen. “I had to pull him back by his collar, what am I? His father?!” Morse stopped short, and when Peter finally cast a quick peek over his paper, was clutching his heart as he stared out of the window.

“I didn’t really like him before, now suddenly I’m,” he grimaced. “ _ Feeling. _ I want to… protect him?” Jakes turned back to his paper, finding an interesting piece on barnraising. Morse clattered around the kitchen some more.

“Is this what being a parent is like? Because now I’m just worried, Jakes, about everything. He’s engaged, he’ll be married soon - does he even own a house?” Peter nodded.

“That’s sweet, I’ve always wanted grandchildren,” he said distractedly. He didn’t even think Morse was listening, because he kept flitting around the kitchen in a daze talking a mile a minute.

“- I mean the boy can’t even dress himself, I saw him struggle with his tie for ten minutes the other morning-” Peter snorted, picking up his tea and swirling it slightly.

“Takes after his father then.” He shut the paper, and pulled his cigarette case from his pocket. As he lit one, Morse finally turned to him, a paper bag in hand. He looked shocked.

“Look at me, I’ve made him lunch!” Peter looked up, cigarette between his teeth and grinned. Morse stood there, hair pulled out of place, shirtsleeves rolled up clutching at the lunch bag.

“I didn’t even know I was doing it,” Morse murmured, shaking his head in disbelief. Peter stood, stretched, and snagged the lunch out of Morse’s hands. He lay it on the worktop, opening his arms as he did so. Morse took that as invitation to plant his face in Peter’s chest.

“What am I doing,” he groaned into Jakes’ shirt, voice muffled by high quality cotton. Peter wrapped his arms around Morse’s frame, pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head. 

“You’re caring about him Morse, and really who can blame you. He’s a good kid, but you know what you were like at that age.” Morse lets out a short laugh, Peter smiles.

“Exactly, and what helped you?” Morse pulls back and looks up, sliding his arms around Peter’s middle.

“Someone like Thursday telling me when to stop being an idiot?” Peter laughed at that, squeezing his arms tighter around Morse.

“You should invite him round for dinner one night, Trewlove too. I want to get to know my daughter-in-law.”

**Author's Note:**

> ??? this was dumb but i hope it was cute !! pls enjoy


End file.
